


彡★ Hazbin hotel Vox x Cheycartoongirl8 Oc  彡★

by shinux_999 (orphan_account)



Series: Hazbin hotel x Oc [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Elliana being an amazing mother, F/M, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinux_999
Summary: apart of a series i do
Relationships: Alastor and elliana (Son and mother), Elliana x vox
Series: Hazbin hotel x Oc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	彡★ Hazbin hotel Vox x Cheycartoongirl8 Oc  彡★

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheycartoongirl8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/gifts).



((Elli is Alastors mother)

Elliana LaBlanc was once a former Heaven resident who forsaken it to be with her son. On her first day she met Rosie and got a job working for her. She was then reunited with Alastor. Elli works part-time as a consultant for the Hotel and she lives there as well. She easily gets along with almost everyone that she meets.

Elli's personality is that she's a very loving, understanding and caring mother. Her and Alastor have a very close relationship (obviously as he is a Mama's boy). She did raise him as a single mother. She's a bit more open to trying the new technology than Alastor is. She's blunt, with a straight-to-the-point attitude. She's also optimistic, kind, compassionate, hard-working, honest, but she is a bit naive and too trusting. She's the one who always told Alastor he was "never fully dressed without a smile".

She has sworn off dating men due to how Alastor was born (product of r**e). She does not resent how Alastor was born, as she knew it was not his fault for how he was made. She see's him as a miracle and a gift. She has no issues of being friends with men, but dating is a big no (until Vox comes along). Since arriving in Hell, she has ran into Alastor's sperm donor, Adam, who she has never wanted to court and hates with a passion for what he did to her. He was hung for his assualt against her

Since arriving in Hell, Elli is trying to be a bit more "sinful". She has taken up Alastor's cannibal eating habits. Due to her being originally from Heaven, God has placed a special mark on her to prevent her from being Exterminated. She has taken on a "mother" role to some of the patrons at the hotel. Angel Dust, Niffty and Charlie are more welcoming to it, and Vaggie as well but she is more subdued about it.

Elli is allergic to blackberries, as (personal headcanon) Alastor has a similar allergy to peaches. Both gets hives and turn rashes, but only Alastor tends to vomit. She has more of a sweet tooth compared to Alastor and perfers tea then coffee. She's also very talented as she loves to sing, dance and can play the piano, violin and saxophone. Her biggest fear is being in a romantic commitment. Due to what Adam has done to her. Her favorite flower are Luna Hibiscus. Elli is actually half Creole, but she identifies as full Creole. Everyone in family all died by the time she was 18.

(i basically just copy and pasted it lol

**Author's Note:**

> i love your oc and i hope you enjoy


End file.
